friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt of Mythrolhia: Epidode 1; Pilot
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, referennces to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Author's note: So I have no specific plans for this series. That's right! I'm delving into battle with NO PLAN whatsoever! For those of you who want to know why, it's because whenever I do have a plan, it usually backfires. So this time, I'm going in blind, just like I used to do. Whenever I went in blind, I always got more done that way. I want to make things easier for myself, so this time, the story is not planned out in my head, nor on paper. My mind is blank, there may be some (I repeate SOME!) consequences that come from this idea, but I promise you, I WILL make this series one of my BEST series EVER! Enjoy! Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... The Hunt of Mythrolhia Pilot Episode ... (Story introduction) Skylar narrating: "My name is Skylar Sketchbook, and I live in Mythrolhia! A place full of beauty and wonder, but also supernatural beings. Werewolves, Vamponies, and even full grown dragons. I've come here from Equestria to see things, learn, and do things that I never thought I'd be able to. This... is the Hunt of Mythrolhia!" ... Two of the emporer's guards ran through a set of double doors, the heat of flames nearly touching their tails. They shut the doors behind them, but a blast of fire caused the doors to explode, knocking the two guards unconscious. Suddenly, a purple pony, with claws instead of hooves, sharp fangs, two horns pointing behind her, and scales walked through the doors, and right past the guards. The Dragon-like pony raced looked up at the emperor getting up from his throne, and she raced down the hall towards him, clawing through eight guards before she stopped, and stood up tall in front of him, her horns glowing bright. The emperor, a red earth pony stallion, with a black mane, and a beard, dropped to his back knees, and begged. Emperor:" Please... have mercy." Dracony:" Mercy?" She narrowed her eyes. Dracony:" Just as you showed my brothers and sisters mercy!?" Emperor:" I-I'm sure it was a misunderstanding..." Dracony:" Quite you! Take your death with any dignity you have left." The emperor fled through a pair of doors as the dracony attempted to spray him with fire. He stopped at a balcony, there was nowhere else to run. The dracony slowly approached him. She began to inhail, and just as the fire shot towards him, a yellow pegasus with a blue mane, and a heart and shield for a cutie mark, wielding sword and shield blocked the fire. Her name was Sunny Care. The emperor was releaved at this. Two other pegasi came in and grabbed the emperor. Sunny:" Get the emperor to safe place, I'll handle things from here." The two pegasi lifted off with the emperor in hoof. Dracony:" We both have a common enemy. Why not join us?" Sunny:" Maybe we do, but ponies already think you're a monster. But know that's not true." Dracony:" You're a monster hunter. You kill those like me." Sunny:" The others are wrong, I know it. There can be change, you just have to show them. WE can show them." Dracony:" You say I'm no monster, but that is NOT your decision to make. I chose to be this way." The dracony's horns lit up, and fire burst from her mouth, causing Sunny to fall off the balcony. As she fell, the rest of the balcony began to crumble. The dracony knew a wrong step would cause it to collapse with her on it. A single arrow struck the floor of the balcony between her claws, she tried to move the other way, but the balcony had already begun to fall. She tried to grab onto something, but no avail, she fell all the way down to the ground. The hunters began firing arrows rapidly, even when the dracony was giving up, they still fired. Suddenly, one of them came with a battle axe, and lopped the dracony's head off. ... Sunny woke up to a bright light. The light came from the hole she fell through when she was blown off the balcony of the emperor's palace. Her wings were injured, and her legs aching. She noticed she was underground, surrounded by machines. The machines seemed to be made of either gold or steel, and were working at full pace. Sunny:" Where... where am I?" A large golden machine, about twice her size, walking on two legs, and had three claws on each arm. It's chest had a spherical core in it, and it didn't seem to have a head, let alone eyes to see where it was walking. The claws clicked together, and the machine began to lunge forward towards her. It must have seen her as some kind of intruder. Sunny:" N-no. NOOOOOO!!!!" ... Over 200 years later. Skylar Sketchbook, a pale-white teen pegasus mare, with a purple mane, and a cutie mark of a sketchbook and pencil, was sitting in a traveling carriage, on her way to a town called Lythes. Her left eye was amber, while her right eye was green. She was talking to a certain purple alicorn through a magic mirror. Twilight:" Soooo? How is Mythrolhia so far?" Skylar:" It's okay, I guess. The sights are beautiful." Twilight:" Well, I hope you have a great time there. And when you get to Lythes, try to meet some of the locals. Make some friends." Skylar:" Yeah, that is why you sent me here after all." Twilight:" That's one of the reasons. I also sent you so that you can see new things, and discover new possibilities. You seem very tense. What's the matter?" Skylar:" I don't know... I just... I guess I kinda miss you is all. I've never, not had you around. You've always been there for me, and now things are changing. To be honest, I'm a little scared." Twilight:" Aw, Skylar. I know I'm not really your mother, but I am glad to hear you say that. And I know change can be pretty scary. When Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville, I had no idea what to expect. But I made some good friends, and a lot of nice ponies. I'm hoping this little trip will give you the same experiences that I had." Skylar:" Thanks mom. I'll miss you, but I'm also going to try and make some friends here." Twilight:" To try is all can ask for. I want you challenge yourself, too. And don't forget to call me, especially if you're ever feeling upset." Skylar:" I will. I love you... mom." Twilight blushed. Twilight:" I love you too, dear. I'll call you later." The magic mirror hung up, and Skylar wasn't able to see her adoptive mother's face on the screen anymore. She sighed. Skylar:" I hope this is for the best." Princess Twilight Sparkle had adopted Skylar when she was just a filly. Her real mother and father outcasted her, saying she was nothing more than a disappointment. She was all alone in the rain. Twilight found her sick, hungry, and dehydrated after being thrown out on her own for three whole months. At the time, Twilight was visiting Moon Dancer in Canterlot, when she saw the filly curled up in a dark blue blanket with a wolf howling at the moon stitched onto it. Twilight brought her in, and kept her under the roof of her castle. At first it scared Skylar that Twilight had both wings and a horn. She had never seen an alicorn before, not even Luna or Celestia, she only heard of them. Eventually, she came to trust Twilight, and understand her intentions. Twilight did everything a proper mother should do to keep Skylar alive and happy. Even though Skylar was adopted by the princess of friendship though, she wasn't very good at making friends. The other colts and fillies would always say mean things to her, and treat her poorly. They would tell her that she is selfish, just because her adoptive mother was a princess. Twilight held her close every night, and sang to her, or read her stories. When she grew up, it was even harder to make friends. The only ponies she felt she could ever trust were Twilight and her friends. Even Spike was nice to her. She actually liked the fact that her adoptive mother's #1 assistant was a dragon. When the wagon stopped, Skylar grabbed her bags, and held the on her back with her wings. The house address was 1224. It was a rather creepy house, with a few creaky steps leading up to the front door. Skylar was unsure if Twilight was just going for cheap, which normally doesn't seem like her, or there was only one house available. Skylar:" I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation. Maybe this her way of making me "challenge myself", as she would say. I can work with this... I just wish she'd tell me exactly what kind of place I'm staying at... before she sends me here." The door had a note nailed to it. "Key under mat." Sure enough, there was a door mat, with a key underneath. Skylar turned the key with her mouth, and opened the door. Inside, there was some old, dusty furniture, cobwebs everywhere, a few loose floorboards, and some burnt out candles. There was a mostly torn portait hanging from the wall, the contents of which Skylar was not able to make out, the windows were shattered, and there was two clearly visible holes in the second and first floor that lead into the basement. Skylar:" Wow, this house seems really old. I can't imagine how long it's been standing." Skylar sniffed the air, and immediately clenched her nose with both hooves. Skylar:" Golly! What is that smell? A dead rat? I really hope it's not a dead pony, or worse! A zombpony!" Skylar's eyes were watering like faucets at the smell. She looked all over the house, but there was just nothing that could have been making that stench, until she went into the bathroom. Skylar: (NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!!!) She ran outside, to the side of the house, and vomited everwhere. Skylar:" Oh boy... this place is going to need some serious cleaning up." (I know mom always said to work up to achieve great things, but did she really have to be so cruel as to find me this spot?) Skylar looked at the house, and she knew she couldn't do it alone. She decided she was going eat out tonight. Inside the house, a little filly was hiding behind the sofa. She saw a strange pegasus run out of the house. ???:" Ooooh. A roomate. It looks like she's going out for a while. I should clean up a bit if we're going to be here together." ... Twilight:" Oh my. Was it really that bad?" Skylar:" It was horrible. I nearly puked my guts out." Twilight:" I did want to challenge you, but... I didn't expect it be so terrible. I really only looked at the outside." Skylar:" Anyways, I have to go and get some cleaning supplies." Her stomach began to growl, and she blushed. Skylar:" And something to eat. I literally lost everything I ate." Twilight:" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it so difficult for you." Skylar:" It's alright, mom. I know you only had the best intentions." Twilight:" Well, I hope you feel better soon. Bye sweety." Skylar:" Bye mom." ... Skylar went into the town market, to look for a decent lunch. She walked up to a sweets stand, where a mare somewhere around her age, with a white coat, red mane, and a cutie mark of a pile of sugar. Skylar:" Hello there. What kind of food do you sell?" The mare sweeped her hoof over the sweets stand, full of pastries, cookies, and pies. ???:" Anything you see here darling." Skylar blushed. Skylar:" Uh... sorry. It's been a long day for me, and I'm new in town. Forgive me if I'm a little nervous." ???:" All is good, sugar. Ah'm Flavor Pastry by the way, but you can call me Flavor." Skylar:" It's nice to meet you miss Pastry." Flavor:" Ah said call me Flavor." Skylar:" Uh... s-sorry. Hey, what are these?" She pointed a hoof at a pile of flat pastries. Flavor:" Oh those? I take it ya never had a pop tart before." Skylar:" N-no. We don't have those in Equestria." Flavor:" Really? Well, why don't you try one? Only 4 bits a piece." Skylar gave her the money, and she took a bite out of strawberry pop tart. Skylar:" Werw! Vat if dericious!" Flavor:" They are a big seller in Lythes." Skylar gulped down the bite she took. Skylar:" Can I buy a few more more?" Flavor:" Sure. There is strawberry, fudge, brown sugar cinnamon, there's even s'mores flavored. Chocolate and marshmallow togwther." Skylar:" Thanks! Those all sound great!" ... Skylar began walking through the town of Lythes, and suddenly she comes face to face with a two ponies wearing black hooded cloaks with golden streaks decorating them. Male:" Ah, what do we have here? New-blood? Hehehe. How fascinating, wouldn't you say Fiora?" Skylar wasn't sure what to say to that. Skylar:" Um... h-hi?" Female:" Oh Butch, you're scaring the poor girl. We mean not to cause any stress my dear. We simply noticed you were new in Lythes, and we wanted to give you a proper welcome. You see, we are monks from the church of Lythia. Tell me, where are from darling?" Skylar:" E-equestria..." Fiora:" Equestria? How interesting. Mythrolhia doesn't get many ponies from there. I knew there was something I sme- uh... something special about you... hehe. Well, we must be going now, but if you ever pass by the church of Lythia as you walk through town, feel free to stop and say hello." The two walked by as if nothing had happened. Skylar wasn't sure how to react. Skylar: (I really hope I didn't just meet some cultist organization.) ... Skylar walked back to her new house. Something was different. Actually, everything was different. The furniture was polished, the shelves were dusted, the cobwebs were gone, and the stench was gone. Skylar:" Wha-? How did... huh?" Skylar wasn't ungrateful, but she was surprised. When she left, the entire place was a mess, but now it was clean, and she wasn't even gone for an hour. Skylar:" Wow. I don't know what happened here, but this place looks like it wasn't even messy at all." ???:" Thank you!" A see-through white filly, no bigger than a puppy, came out of the floor, and spooked Skylar. Skylar screamed, and fell back on her head, and blacked out. ... Skylar woke up in a warm, comfy bed. It was already night, and she felt a slight headache. Not long after she woke, she saw the transparent filly on top of her, and screamed again. ???:" What's the matter?" Skylar:" Please don't hurt me! I did nothing wrong! If you want me to leave, I'll leave! Just don't hurt me!" ???:" But why would I hurt my new roomate?" Skylar:" Wh-what?" Skylar was sweating now. ???:" We're roomates now? I saw you were moving in, so I cleaned up a bit! Ponies used to come here all the time, but now they don't and it makes me sad. Since nopony was coming anymore, I got bored doing all the chores. But now you're here! And we can play!" Skylar:" B-bu... b-b-bu... but you're a... g-ghost." ???:" A ghost? Oh yeah! I forgot! It's been a looooooooong time. I'm just sooooooo lonely, and nopony comes anymore. That's why I was so excited to see you!" Skylar:" S-so you aren't here to... to haunt me?" ???:" Nah! I don't have any reason to." Skylar:" So why are you here of all places. I mean, I know ghosts usually stay within the vicinity of where they die, or somewhere that's really important to them, but why this place?" ???:" I was a servant filly here a loooooong time ago. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere else. My masters always hosted parties here, and I always cleaned up afterward. But then my masters left town one day and didn't come back. I stayed here for a while, but then there was an accident. One of the planks fell in under me while I was cleaning on the second floor, and I fell through the first floor into the basement. I was down there crying for a long time, and I then felt tired. So I went to sleep, but I didn't wake up. There was wooden planks in me, and I couldn't pull them out." Skylar:" Oh my... is that where that where those holes came from?" ???:" Sorry about that. I don't know how to fix those." Skylar:" So you're all alone here? Thats... sad." ???:" Yeah. But now you are here! You're going to stay, right? Please say you'll stay! I'll even help with the chores again. Just please play with me, I'm sooooo bored." Skylar:" Um... okay. What do you want to play?" ???:" Hide n' Seek!" Skylar:" Oh... um... okay. But first, what's your name?" ???:" I'm Sylvia. Can we play now?" Skylar:" I'm Skylar. And sure. How about you hide, and I find you?" Sylvia:" Okay! You won't run away will you?" Skylar opened her mouth. She had honestly thought about it. She figured if she could get out of here, she'd go back home, into her adoptive mother's warm hooves. But now that the filly was asking, she felt bad for having such thoughts, and those big round eyes weren't making it any easier to just run away. She gave up. This poor filly was all alone for who knows how long, and she has died horribly in an accident while doing the only think she knew how to do. Skylar sighed. Skylar:" No, I guess I won't." Sylvia:" YAY! I'm going to hide now! Count to 20 and come and find me!" Skylar sighed and started counting. ... Three werewolf ponies emerged from the woods. The one on the left was a unicorn mare, with a blue coat, and a black and red mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a pillow and three Zs. The middle one was green pegasus stallion, with a purple mane and tail, purple eyes, and a tree for a cutie mark. The last one on the right, was a pitch-black unicorn stallion, with a red mane and tail, red eyes, and a cutie mark of three claw marks. He was hiding his cutie mark under a black hooded cloak with golden streaks. Their names were Shadow Bliss, Terrarian Pony, and Dark Bliss, in that order. Terrarian:" I smell new-blood." Dark:" That's probably the new omega." Terrarian:" Not that, don't you smell it?" Dark sniffed the air. There was an unfamiliar scent. Dark:" Yes, now I smell it. But where does it come from?" Terrarian sniffed the air again. Terrarian:" Equestrian." Dark:" Equestrian? It's been years since anypony came here from Equestria." Shadow:" Boys, who cares? It's just another tourist, I bet. What's the significance?" Terrarian:" The significance, is that we can use them to help us with our current problem. But we can't attract too much attention. Now come on, back to the church." Terrarian and Dark changed from their beast forms. Terrarian's eyes turned to blue, but Dark's eyes stayed the same, just less red than in his beast form. Shadow whined. Shadow:" But my paws hurt. Carry me, brother?" Dark:" No! Quite being lazy, and come on!" Shadow:" Aaawww." Shadow switched forms, and her eyes turned a hazel brown. Shadow:" Fine, but when we get back to the church of Lythia, I'm taking a long nap." Dark:" You're always taking a nap." Shadow:" Because I'm always tired." Terrarian:" That's enough. Let's go." Shadow:" Oh, alright." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)